


Archery

by dogeared



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has Rodney right where he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archery

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "home"

John has Rodney right where he wants him, in his bed, and John's right where _he_ wants to be, nestled in the vee of Rodney's thighs, and they aren't even close to being undressed all the way, which is, yeah, perfect, because John doesn't just want to seduce Rodney, he wants to wind him up tight as a bowstring, taut and desperate for release. So he leans in, touches just the tip of his tongue to Rodney's upper lip, a taste before he licks his way in, except that Rodney makes a _noise_, a little moan that catches in his throat, and that's it, John's _gone_, just like that, coming hard, gasping, laughing into the upturned bow of Rodney's mouth.


End file.
